justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Actors
This is the cast of voice actors heard in the Justice League Action cartoon show. Regular cast Kevin Conroy Voices: Batman Kevin Conroy is an American actor and voice actor. He is most famous for voicing Batman in Batman: The Animated Series , as well as the rest of the DC Animated Universe. Jason J. Lewis Voices: Superman/Clark Kent, General Zod, Desaad, Carmine Falcone, Red Tornado, Rath, Boss Kack, Biff, Chancellor Al-On Rachel Kimsey Voices: Wonder Woman/Diana Prince, Sis, Bleez, Jackie Guest stars Mark Hamill Voices: Swamp Thing, Joker, Trickster, himself Mark Hamill is a famous actor and voice actor. He is most famous for playing Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars saga. He is also famous for voicing Joker in Batman: The Animated Series and various DC comics media, having been in and out of the role since 1992. James Woods Voices: Lex Luthor, Repulse James Woods is a famous actor and voice actor. He is notable for being the voice of Hades in various Disney media, starting with the 1998 Hercules film. Christian Slater Voices: Deadshot Less regular cast Jonathan Adams Voices: Darkseid John Astin Voices: Uncle Dudley Sean Astin Voices: Shazam/Billy Batson Sean Astin is an American actor, voice actor, director, and producer. His acting roles include Samwise Gamgee in The Lord of the Rings trilogy (2001–2003), Mikey Walsh in The Goonies (1985), Daniel "Rudy" Ruettiger in Rudy (1993), and Bob Newby in the second season of Stranger Things (2017). Jake T. Austin Voices: Blue Beetle Diedrich Bader Voices: Booster Gold, Uthool Diedrich Bader is an American actor and comedian. He voiced Batman in Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Zeta in The Zeta Project. Troy Baker Voices: Hawkman, Jonas Glim, Kanto Dayci Brookshire Voices: Kid Zatanna Hannibal Buress Voices: Mister Terrific P. J. Byrne Voices: Firestorm/Ronald Lacey Chabert Voices: Zatanna Lacey Chabert is an American actress, voice actress, and singer. Chabert landed one of her first roles playing Erica Kane's daughter on All My Children. She was the third actress to play Bianca Montgomery from 1992 until 1993. She then gained prominence as a child actress on television for her first big role as Claudia Salinger in the television drama Party of Five (1994–2000). She provided the voice of Eliza Thornberry in the animated series The Wild Thornberrys (1998–2004) and two feature films. She was also the voice of Meg Griffin during the first production season of the animated sitcom Family Guy, and superheroine Zatanna Zatara in various pieces of DC Comics-related media. In film, she has appeared in Lost in Space (1998), Not Another Teen Movie (2001), and Daddy Day Care (2003), and had leading roles as Gretchen Wieners in Mean Girls (2004), Meg Cummings in Dirty Deeds(2005), and Dana Mathis in the horror remake Black Christmas (2006). Chabert has also appeared in 17 Hallmark Channel movies, saying "I love working for Hallmark. They've been so good to me. I have friends there now. I'm proud of their movies and the message of their movies." Gary Cole Voices: Black Adam Gary Cole is an American actor. Jon Cryer Voices: Felix Faust John De Lancie Voices: Brainiac John De Lancie is an American actor whose notable acting roles are playing Q on Star Trek, voicing Discord in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Dr. Quest in The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest. Darin De Paul Voices: Sinestro, Despotellis Trevor Devall Voices: Cain, Jonah Hex Chris Diamantopoulos Voices: Green Arrow, Nyorlath, HIVE Master Chris Diamantopoulos is a Greek-Canadian actor who has previously voiced Green Arrow in Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts, Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem and Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants. John DiMaggio Voices: Lobo, Mongul Melissa Disney Voices: Mom, Brat Dan Donohue Voices: Brother Night, Merlin Michael Dorn Voices: Atrocitus Michael Dorn is an actor most famous for his role as Lt. Commander Worf in the Star Trek franchise. He also has been a voice actor in previous DC comic cartoons, voicing Steel and Kalibak in Superman: The Animated Series. Noel Fisher Voices: Klarion the Witch Boy Noel Fisher is a Canadian actor. Crispin Freeman Voices: Martian Manhunter Crispin Freeman is an American voice actor. Gilbert Gottfried Voices: Mr. Mxyzptlk Gilbert Gottfried is an American stand-up comedian, actor and voice actor. He also voiced Mr. Mxyzptlk previously in Superman: The Animated Series, making him one of the few voice actors from that show to return to a role in a new series. Gottfried's persona as a comedian features an exaggerated shrill voice and emphasis on crude humor. His numerous roles in film and television include voicing the parrot Iago in Disney's Aladdin animated films and TV show, Digit in the children's cartoon/educational math-based show Cyberchase, and Kraang Subprime in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Gottfried was also the voice of the Aflac Duck until 2011. He appeared in the critically panned Problem Child in 1990. Since 2014, Gottfried has hosted a podcast, Gilbert Gottfried's Amazing Colossal Podcast, which features new episodes each week featuring discussions of classic movies and celebrity interviews, most often with veteran actors, comedians, musicians and comedy writers. Gilbert, a documentary film on Gottfried's life and career, was released in 2017. Grey Griffin Voices: Navigational System Julianne Grossman Voices: Hippolyta Ely Henry Voices: Calculator Gillian Jacobs Voices: Roxy Rocket Ken Jeong Voices: Toyman Ken Jeong is a Korean-American comedian, actor and physician. He is best known for playing Ben Chang on the sitcom Community and the gangster Leslie Chow in The Hangover film series. He was the lead in the ABC sitcom Dr. Ken, in which he was also the creator, writer, and executive producer. Jeong is a licensed physician, but has stopped practicing in favor of his acting career. He currently appears as a panelist on the singing competition show The Masked Singer. Peter Jessop Voices: Steppenwolf Peter Jessop is an American actor. Josh Keaton Voices: Green Lantern/Hal Jordan Josh Keaton is an American actor who has previously voiced Hal Jordan in Green Lantern: The Animated Series and was the voice of Peter Parker/Spider-Man in The Spectacular Spider-Man series. Natalie Lander Voices: Stargirl, Timmy Natalie Lander is an American actress. Cloris Leachman Voices: Granny Goodness Cloris Leachman is an American actress and comedian who voices Granny Goodness in Justice League Action. In a career spanning over seven decades she has won eight Primetime Emmy Awards, a Daytime Emmy Award, and an Academy Award for her role in The Last Picture Show (1971). As Miss Chicago, Leachman competed in the 20th Miss America pageant and placed in the Top 16 in 1946. Her longest-running role was the nosy and cunning landlady Phyllis Lindstrom in the CBS sitcom The Mary Tyler Moore Show and its spin-off, Phyllis, in the 1970s. She also appeared in three Mel Brooks films, including Young Frankenstein (1974), starred as Beverly Ann Stickle in the NBC sitcom The Facts of Life from 1986 to 1988, and appeared as Granny in The Beverly Hillbillies (1993). In the 2000s, Leachman had a recurring role as Grandma Ida on the Fox sitcom Malcolm in the Middle, and appeared as a roaster in the Comedy Central Roast of Bob Saget in 2008. She was a contestant on the seventh season of the ABC reality competition series Dancing with the Stars in 2008, paired with Corky Ballas. She was 82 at the time and is the oldest contestant to have danced in the series.1 From 2010–14, she starred as Maw Maw on the Fox sitcom Raising Hope. In 2017, she played the role of Zorya Vechernyaya on the Starz drama American Gods. Natasha Leggero Voices: Poison Ivy Natasha Leggero is an American actress. Thomas Lennon Voices: Amazo David Lodge Voices: Calythos David Lodge is an American voice actor. Jon Lovitz Voices: Sid Sharp Erica Luttrell Voices: Kid Dr. Fate Piotr Michael Voices: Perry White, Kalibak Max Mittelman Voices: Parasite, Jimmy Olsen Max Mittelman is an American voice actor. Jasika Nicole Voices: Vixen Jasika Nicole is an American actress. Jerry O'Connell Voices: Atom Jerry O'Connell is an American actor. Damian O'Hare Voices: Constantine, Abnegazar, Mr. Anderson Damian O'Hare is an Irish actor. Patton Oswalt Voices: Space Cabby Patton Oswalt is a famous actor. Khary Payton Voices: Cyborg, Kanjar Ro Khary Payton is an American actor and voice actor. He was the voice of Cyborg in previous animated series Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go! and DC Super Hero Girls, Batman Unlimited: Mech vs Mutants and the Injustice series. Roberto Picardo Voices: Two-Face/Harvey Dent Laura Post Voices: Big Barda, Circe Laura Post is an American voice actress. Dania Ramirez Voices: Red Velvet Carl Reiner Voices: The Wizard Carl Reiner is a famous actor and comedian. Paula Rhodes Voices: Kid Constantine Andy Richter Voices: Chronos Andy Richter is an American actor, voice actor, writer, comedian, and late night talk show announcer. He is best known for his role as the sidekick of Conan O'Brien on each of the host's programs: Late Night, The Tonight Show on NBC and Conan on TBS. He is also known for his work as the voice of Mort in the Madagascar franchise. William Salyers Voices: Virman Vundabar William Salyers is an American actor. Charlie Schlatter Voices: Flash Charlie Schlatter is an American actor. Patrick Seitz Voices: Etrigan/Jason Blood, Merlin Patrick Seitz is an American actor. Armin Shimerman Voices: Zilius Zox Armin Shimerman is an American actor. Kevin Shinick Voices: Dad Roger Craig Smith Voices: Mister Miracle Dana Snyder Voices: Plastic Man, Penguin, HIVE Master Dana Snyder is an American actor and voice actor. He is known for voicing Master Shake on Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Granny Cuyler on Squidbillies. He also voiced Dr. Colosso on Nickelodeon's comedy series The Thundermans. David Solobov Voices: Gorilla Grodd Brent Spiner Voices: Riddler Brent Spiner is an American actor who is best known for playing Lieutenant Commander Data in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Joanne Spracklen Voices: Supergirl Peter Stormare Voices: Mr. Freeze Peter Stormare is a Swedish actor. Tara Strong Voices: Harley Quinn, Lois Lane, Ember, Kid Batman Tara Strong is a famous Canadian-American voice actress. Mena Suvari Voices: Killer Frost Mena Suvari is an American actress. Fred Tatasciore Voices: Solomon Grundy, Robot Fred Tatasciore is an American voice actor. Stephen Tobolowsky Voices: Professor Stein Stephen Tobolowsky is an American actor. Oliver Vaquer Voices: Mr. Mind Oliver Vaquer is an american actor. Jim Ward Voices: The Brain Jessica Walter Voices: Athena Jessica Walter is an American actress who is known for appearing in the films Play Misty for Me (1971), Grand Prix and The Group (both 1966), her role as Lucille Bluth on the sitcom Arrested Development, and providing the voice of Malory Archer on the FX animated series Archer. Walter studied acting at the Neighborhood Playhouse School of the Theatre in New York City. Walter was a series regular for the first half of season one of 90210, provided the voice of Fran Sinclair on the series Dinosaurs, and starred as the title character of the series Amy Prentiss, for which she won the Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Miniseries or TV Movie. Travis Willingham Voices: Bizarro Fryda Wolff Voices: Faora Notes * Category:Browse